Elder
Elder is the ancient language of the eld-kin. It is the oldest known language in Landfall, predating the arrival of man-kin and the Long Night. Eld-kin still speak it. Nor-folk speak a blend of Elder and man-kin languages. Man-kin scholars throughout history have studied Elder, keeping the language alive as a connection to the distant past. Many ancient words, especially words relating to magic, come from Elder. Works written entirely in this language can be found in some Cayrien libraries. Translations and Notes a'an buiudir'l maurileth: "Gods Beyond Life" (see panamaris) abrakd: literally "pulling toward the winged spirits"; to the fae al-''' (prefix): openly; out loud; not hidden; bold '''an: literally "divine wind"; godly; gods anct: one who is protected by the gods an't / an'te / ante: literally "the one true wind"; figuratively, (something) which existed before the gods ar-''' (prefix): toward; into; joining with '''aran: literally "toward the divine wind"; figuratively the gods of the sky arcanion: Mount Hexfane, in Haelfaun '-at' (suffix): of another; belonging to someone else axum: a span of time b'ar: thread; connection across a boundary; that which pulls one thing to another bet: shield; wall; defense buiad / buiud: border buiudir'l: across the border; on the other side; beyond d' (prefix): two of (something) dragh: two spirits; two faces dru: two duer: within / inside darkness dwel: dark on the inside; dark blooded emoughen: green '-en' (suffix): plural fi: fire; flame fiorah: "the essence of fire"; heat ghen: kin golam: of stone; of soil; figuratively the flesh hawla: sing; scream hawlabaralthuza: "screaming out loud cutter of threads"; the Songblade hawlari: "thing joined with singing"; a type of musical instrument hawlarani: "person joined with divine wind that sings"; a musician i / il: land; mountain '-i' (suffix): person or thing that is / does (something) isilibrid: spirits; ghosts; beings without physical form izwyl: gift of stone jaishen: literally "followers"; figuratively the shadow jaishenzin: shadowdancer jaishen'tarr: object with a shadow soul kadh: "winged spirits"; fae ki'aen: eyes lumau: moon; full moon lunae: sister of Eterra m' (prefix): under; the underside of ma'ars: literally "red underneath"; Landfall maere: literally "the wrong side", "false vision", or "hallucination"; figuratively the grim dream maeren'tarr: object with a dream soul maurileth: life; consciousness mor: death muaha: for me; to me (first-person) neffoth: pantheon; heavens; night sky n'gholunir: light n'gholunir neffoth: "Light of the Heavens" (see panamaris) orah: essence pauvion: Mount Wrathmane, in Haelfaun pergyl: mortal beings; that which can die '-r' (suffix): together; as one; joined r' (prefix): toward; into; joining with ragh: spirit; face; truth raistin: path or tunnel with a "pulling" force; whirlpool; the front of a wave raistinjaishen: path to the shadow raistinmaeren: path to the grim dream ras / raz: red s / sz: all of (something) sanct: "all who are protected"; sacred living things sarion: Mount Sinthrall, in Haelfaun sau: sword shi / szhi: colors; rainbow; colorful sh'thaen: a plucked string; vibration sona: hearing; listening t' (prefix): specific, unique one (of something) ta / tan: person / people with souls tarr: object with a soul t'axet: a certain moment in time tazitan / tu'a'zitan: people from the place where oceans, sky, and land meet; "people of the bridge" thermion: Mount Althuzah, in Haelfaun thuz: cut; slash; crack; fissure ti'bet shi: the Wall of Colors (proper noun) tu'a'zi: specific place where all oceans, sky, and land meet; nexus of the universe; a bridge t'uergh / t'uerghen: a specific kin person / people tyngedyn: fate; the afterlife u / ul: ocean; sea; rain u'a'i / u'a'zi / zu'a'i: all oceans, sky, and land; the universe '-ut' (suffix): of another; belonging to someone else uun: carry; one who carries vael: home vul: literally "watcher" or "witness"; "witness to death" is implied wyl: meaningful gift wzra: a burden 'z- / zh-' (prefix): all of (something)